Wonderland
by Chocolate Covered Lab Tech
Summary: Slash. 1+2, this is a parody, the mindlessness of it is all on purpose. Heero sees rabit, Heero follows rabbit down hole, randomness insues.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters don't sue, all you will get is my parent's debt and my plushie and manga collection. The story idea is mine.  
  
Notes and warnings: Story is SLASH. Meaning it has pairings. It is also SHOUNEN-AI-full, meaning it has slash with male/male properties in it. This is really just a parody. Not of anything in particular but it's a bit funny.  
Beginnings  
Heero was sitting very quietly near the pond. His history book sitting in his lap, it was also being quiet. Seeing as it was an audio digital book, it was not supposed to be that way. Duo sat next to him, which was really more like sprawling. Playing with grass and weaving small pieces into his braid. Heero leaned against the tree he sat next to exasperated and watched Duo. Duo watching was a favorite past time for Heero lately. He got to watch allot more of the boy too, as Duo stood and said something. Heero looked up from Duo's shoe, which is were his eyes ended up after tracing the rest of the black clad body. "Hey? Heero? You ok? Did oil from your gundam go to your head or som'thin?" he asked grinning brightly. "Hn" Heero decided that was a sufficient comment and let his eyes travel down the braided boy's body again, pleased because the glare of the sun prevented Duo from seeing where his eyes were going. But the braided one worked his way around the problem, leaning down to see Heero's face. One thin fingered hand reached out to steady itself on the tree behind Heero. A thin tongue came out to wet pouted lips. Heero wanted to shake his head, hoping the thoughts would go away. "You ok Heero?" concerned fluid voice, cool hand touching cheek. Heero snapped out of it, "I'm fine baka, what do you want?" Heero snapped, twisting a connector in his digital book. "No'thin, it's kinda warm out here Heero, I was gonna get a drink, you want something?" Heero looked at the sensually moving lips, noticed vaguely the absence of priest collar. "Hn" he replied looking back down to his digital book. "Ok I'll get you some" Duo said, racing his own shadow back to the safe house. Heero watched him, trying to figure out how Duo understood the "hn".   
  
Heero leaned back against the tree, back killing him. He sighed, his hand catching blades of grass and ripping them unceremoniously from the ground. He looked back to the house excepting to see Duo, but instead was surprised by a very large rabbit. He blinked his eyes a few times, and was seriously contemplating that oil might have gone to his head, when the rabbit said hello. He stood, digital book falling to the ground forgotten. One hand went out in a desperate attempt to get himself to say something, but then the remarkably quick rabbit was gone. Heero did a double take, and then raced after the rabbit. Going down toward the water's edge. A very large hole appeared, and Heero did the best thing he could think of. He went after it. Oil must have gotten to his head after all. Duo came out of the house and walked down to the river's edge where Heero had been. "Hey-" he stopped and looked around. "Heero? Heero?! Where ya at?" he shrugged and went back into the house, carting the remains of Heero's digital history book with him.  
  
Heero ran down the whole, and tripped over what must have been a root. He found himself preparing for the fall automatically, but soon discovered a slight problem. He just kept falling. He righted himself so that he wasn't falling face first and started to see a light below him. He realized maybe something much weirder was going on, maybe a dream. But then a lamp hit him upside the head and he decided dreams couldn't be that painful. He grabbed the lamp before it could fall away. His took in his surroundings and found himself suddenly sitting in a chair a table taking up his lamp. He gulped, and the chair tipped spilling him downward. He felt like he was in zero g's almost, if it were not for the constant downward motion he would think he was. He tried to grab a table and missed, the force sending him spinning just as if he was in zero g's. He put out his arms to slow himself down and slowly watched the world around his come into better focus. It was as if he was in a giant stone tower, walls covered with pictures, tables, shelves filled with leather bound books. He closed his eyes and decided to enjoy the fall. He'd worry about the ground when he got there.  
  
Duo ran back into the house, literally, and ran into Quatre, literally. "Itai!" Duo yelled as his head hit a table. "Oh Duo I'm sorry!" Quatre yelled and leaned next to Duo, checking the boy's head for blood. "Uhn... ouch" Duo said bright violet eyes trying hard to focus on Quatre. "You seen Heero?" he asked consciousness slipping. "Don't worry about that right now Duo, lets just make sure your all right. Quatre got Duo up out of the small puddle caused from the breaking of Heero's soda glass. Duo fainted against his shoulder and Quatre cursed worriedly. "TROWA!!!" He screamed needing desperate help to lift Duo's dead weight.  
  
Heero felt his feet touch something, and looked down incredibly surprised as he felt gravity return to him slowly. He looked around the circular room in astonishment and then up. He gulped, well that wasn't the way out. He suddenly got desperately worried. How was he gonna get out of here?! He'd never be able to see Duo again, or spy on him when he was in the shower. He was currently trying to jump up and grab something so that he could climb up the wall when he saw the rabbit from the corner of his eye. He spun around in time to see the rabbit leave the room through a strange door. He chased after it feet barely hitting the ground before lifting off again. Which surprised him when he couldn't find the rabbit in the next room. He looked around hand going straight to his gun. "Give me that and I'll let you through" Heero spun, his hearing directing him to the exact position of the voice. His gun pointing straight at it. The doorknob. He blinked, and blinked again. "No way in hell" he said and the doorknob gulped opening quickly. "Thought so bitch" he said and gulped, sounding too much like Duo in his head. He sighed, missing Duo greatly. He then noticed the size of the door. Maybe if he was Quatre's size and anerexicly thin like Duo he could get through. But there was no way in hell he was gonna fit through a door that small. He looked around and sighed. sitting down in a chair and cursing. He heard the door knob and had fired at it before thinking. He looked up surprised because the doorknob had apparently moved and was shaking the metallic rattling getting on Heero's non-existent nerves. "SHUT UP" he screamed violently, silence greeting him miraculously. "Thank you" he said, his head falling to his hands. The smell of gunpowder, oddly calming him. "What's wrong He-chan" he looked up quickly to see violet eyes disappear. "Duo..." he whispered. "What'd you say young fellow?" the doorknob asked. "Nothing" Heero growled and stood pacing quickly around the room. Noticing something that wasn't there before. He picked up the glass shrugging before downing it. He decided it was cherry coke before his body started getting smaller. Suddenly it was as if he was hit with a "mini" spell from final fantasy. He walked up to the doorknob who currently could not see him, and ran through before the doorknob could see him.  
  
Duo opened his eyes to see Quatre staring at him worriedly. "Ouchees" Duo stated causing the blond to smile. "You ok Duo?" Quatre asked, running a cloth over Duo's head to keep the boy awake. "Where's Heero?" Duo asked and Quatre laughed. They really were perfect for each other sometimes. "I'm sure he'd fine, rest Duo, you could have given yourself a concussion. "God of death dun' get hurt" Duo said sitting up too quickly. "Ouch" Quatre smiled. "Really? Trowa would you get me some Tylenol, I think Duo is gonna need it real soon" Quatre said and tried to get Duo to lay back down. "Gotta find Heero" Duo once more tried to sit up.  
  
  
Forrest  
Heero looked up into a canopy of trees that were endless. He looked around and decided to follow the only pathway possible, straight. He started walking, worrying about where the hell he was going. Vaguely wondering if Duo went down this pathway when he went insane, the only reason anyone would hang out with the "perfect soldier" was that they must be insane. Look at Relena. He stopped abruptly and sighed. A cottage in the way of his path. He shrugged and walked up to it. Opening the door and walking in, knocking would have been good manners, but Heero didn't have any. He saw a quaint country set up. Cute little chairs that Quatre would have loved. Every thing in the damn house was cute. Heero suddenly thought of Relena and fled. He found himself face to face with a giant lizard man. "Whoa!" he exclaimed from his place on the ground. The lizard helped him up and brushed him off. He stared at it in disbelief. "I'm looking for the rabbit" Heero exclaimed and the lizard grinned. "Well he went that way" the lizard answered sounding strangely like Wufie. Heero shook off the shiver and walked away quickly. Two roads appearing where there was supposed to be only one. He looked at the branching road and turned around to ask which way to go. There was nothing, only the road. No lizard man or small cottage. He shrugged and turned around walking down the road branching to the left.  
  
Duo tried to sit up again, a sharp yell the only thing accenting his journey to unconsciousness. Quatre held Duo in his arms, his worry starting to peak for his injured friend. With Trowa's help he carried him to a car and started to go to the nearest emergency room. Two hundred miles away.  
  
Heero got another spasm of worry, wondering if he'd ever find his way back to his friends, back to Duo. He walked on auto pilot. Almost running into a small picket fence. He looked up at another small cottage. Slightly darker then the one before. He jumped over the fence. Walking up to the door and walking in. He was greeted with a puff of pepper that made his eyes burn. He coughed, wiping at his eyes a cool cloth pressed to them from nowhere. "What the fuck?!" he exclaimed, trying to take the cloth, then the hand's pressing it to his eyes away. "Shh... let me" he heard, the voice commanding abeyance, not by tone but by the familiarity. "Duo?" he asked, the cloth being taken away slowly. "Hey... you seein me all right?" the voice asked and he blinked a few times. The eyes, the voice, they were Duo's. But the kitty ears, the tail curving around one leg. They weren't Duo's. "Duo?" he asked again. Praying that it was Duo, that his eyes were playing tricks on him. That the person in front of him wasn't neko, and floating in the air slightly, feet barely touching the ground. "Ok... you can call me that hun... if you want... all these bastards call me is bitch" Heero closed his eyes and leaned into the warm hand against his cheek. Duo's warm laugh making him smile. He opened his eyes again. Now noticing a slight violet color to the neko Duo's skin. Then suddenly the softening violet eyes were torn away from him. He watched the floating figure crash into a wall, the reason being the chain connected to the lithe figure's throat. A scream of pain came from the beautiful figure, who was quickly slapped with a wooden spoon. Heero looked to the villain and was practically floored. There stood a clone of Relena. With strange apron and wooden spoon large enough to be a staff. He stopped the spoon before it could hit the Duo mimic again. Throwing the spoon at a wall and watching in astonishment as it shattered the wall. He watched the clone chef Relena run after it. He turned to the neko Duo and was heartbroken by the pain filled eyes. "Get out'a here" Duo whispered before fading into nothing. Heero fled, still feeling the weight of sadness from those eyes.   
  
"Heero!" Duo sat bolt upright in the emergency room causing Quatre to fall out of his seat and Trowa to jump. Duo immediately started to panic, his fear of hospitals and needles in particular, driving him to his instincts, run. He ripped the IV from his wrist, causing Quatre and Trowa to try to pin him. But the street smart pilot easily evaded them running from the room and straight into a very strong ER nurse who had a very effective needle. Duo crashed to the ground, blood pooling onto it from his wrist.  
  
Heero stopped sitting next to a fairly large tree and sat down. Sighing and leaning against it in exaustion. "Shit" he whispered. "Hi" Heero sat bolt upright, forehead colliding with Duo's. "Ouch" "Itai" both respectively rubbed their forehead. Then neko Duo rubbed Heero's. Heero smiled wryly at him. "Your cute" the neko gasped covering it's own mouth quickly. "I mean..." a blush rose up pearlecent cheeks. "Your beautiful" Heero stated hand rising to stroke Duo's cheek. To his surprise Duo purred and curled up in his lap. He put an arm experimentally around the kitty Duo. His hand running up and down Duo's back and braid. "Hi" he said in awe. "Hi... hey what's your name?" violet eyes looked up into his own cobalt ones. "Heero" he answered, slightly saddened by the question. "I like you Heero, your nice" Heero smiled stupidly, happy for no reason what so ever. "I like you too... Duo".  
  
"What do we do now?" the kitty Duo asked as they reached an intersection. "Which way you wanna go Heero?" Duo asked and Heero read the sign again. "Mad Hatter?" he asked more to himself. "Yeah... or March Hare?" Duo asked. "Mad Hatter?" Heero looked to his floating companion. "Ok" the floating kitty Duo fell to the ground gracefully and started running. Tail and braid flying behind him. "Cant catch me!" he yelled after a few yards away. Heero grinned "oh yeah?" he asked to the trees around him as he raced off. He caught up with Duo who was looking in awe at a very large teapot. Or maybe it was a house in the shape of a teapot. "Look" he said pointing at it. Heero put down Duo's hand. "It's hard not to Duo... it's pretty big ya' know" he said and in a very Duo like fashion, the cat stuck it's tongue out at him. "Lets go inside" the kitty Duo said jumping over the fence, soon to be joined by an overly cautious Heero, gun ready but concealed behind his back. Duo tapped on the porcelain like house, sighed and walked around looking for a door. Heero watched as the violet kitty ears perked up. "You hear that?" he was asked and Heero listened carefully. Surprised to hear the sound of cups clinking and laughter. "Round on the other side" Duo stated and started walking. Heero rushed to keep up with him. They walked into the biggest tea party Heero had ever seen. He'd remember seeing something like it at one of the colonies, a small group of children playing with saucers and pitchers. But these were defiantly not children. There was a tall rabbit eared one, but brown instead of white. Platinum blonde hair. Heero gulped, it must be Zechs. "Shit..." he whispered, the obscenity not missed my his cat like companion. He found a very light weight Duo curled around his chest in mid air, arms wrapped around his neck. Head resting beside his and glaring at the tea party people. Heero looked at the other party member and gulped once more. There sat the ginger haired commander of the OZ force. "Oh shit" two against two. Or so Heero thought. But up from a very large cup, on the equally large table, popped a mouse eared and tailed Dorothy. "Oh god no" he whispered. His kitty shawl hissed at the offending mouse, which in turn hid back in the cup very quickly. Heero grinned at his mock Duo weakly and the looked back at the offending tea drinkers. "Well now, that was rude don't you think. March baby, don't you think so?" the ginger haired man asked his hare companion. The blonde ruffled "Don't call me that..." he said and drank some more tea. Treize poured something from a flask into his own, and into Zechs' when the blond wasn't looking. "Yes well... since you scared off our poor mouse, wont you join us for a bit of tea?" Treize asked. "Look at them Hatter... I'm sure there more concerned with where they can be alone" Zechs threw back his hair. Heero blinked a few times, looking at Duo in awe "Uh... uh... no", if he was pinochio his nose would have grown. "Well then you will have tea with us wont you?" the ginger haired man asked. "Shit I should have said yes" he whispered, then was rubbed against by Duo, who was now purring very heavily, and in a "get laid now" sort of way. Duo moved, in a very seductive way, slinking his body down Heero's form, as if gravity never existed. He found himself being led away by his shirt and followed very willingly. "See... I was right" the blonde said. "You owe me ten cups and a day off duty" Zechs said flipping his hair behind him once more. "But your my best officer! I cant afford to give you up that long" Treize was thinking more along the lines of "I cant give up the view of that ass for that long!" but decided it best not to tell the blonde that. Noin might kick his ass.  
  
"Where away now Heero... creeps" Duo hissed in the direction they had just come, and unwound himself from Heero's body. His tail and braid being the hardest to get to obey him. "Sorry" a blush rose up the violet tinted cheeks again and Heero blinked. He closed his eyes for a prolonged period of time and when he opened them he was face to face with the violet eyes Duo possessed. "Hi" he said, sounding very stupid, and looking very stupid with the amount of times he was blinking. "Hi" Duo's voice practically purred. "Um..." Heero's brain was not functioning to it's full potential, and when Duo wrapped his arms around his neck it shut down. Lips met lips sharing needy kisses. Suddenly Heero found himself holding and kissing air. "God damn it!".  
  
Duo sat up much more slowly. His hands quickly withdrawing the IV needle, much more carefully this time, the pain in his other wrist proof of his stupidity. He watched Quatre and Trowa like a hawk. His fellow gundam pilots talking by the window. There back turned away from him. He snuck to the door on silent feet, and ran right into Wufie. "Oh no Maxwell, your not getting away that easily, the doctors say you have a concussion" Wufie said grabbing Duo's arms. "Wuffers if you don't let me go I'm gonna show you what a concussion feels like" Duo said voice deadly silent. Suddenly an extreme pain went into Duo's neck and once again the world went black. This time Wufie was there to catch the braided pilot. Quatre held a needle and sighed. "I hate doing this. Can't we take care of him at home?" he asked and Wufie shook his head. "We have to wait for the test results, I don't see why you idiots didn't take him to Po, he at least trusts her" Wufie stated, laying Duo back down on the bed and calling for a nurse. "This time I hope they put him on a anesthetic drip" Wufie said and was slapped playfully by Quatre.  
Castle  
Heero wandered on, feeling very miffed and angry with the messed up world he was in, in general. He soon came upon a strange garden, filled to the brim with white roses. He picked one lazily. Twirling it around in his fingers after shredding off the thorns. He walked on, noticing how the roses were slowly turning pink, small droplets of pink paint dripping off leaves, and staining the beautiful white. He walked on careful not to get any on himself. He was vaguely hopping to find Duo again when he heard talking from behind one of the hedges he was walking next to. He found a opening and stepped through, back tracking to find the source of the sounds. "Hurry up idiots" He walked up to see Dorothy again, but this time without mousy ears and tail. Plus the addition of the scary Une, with glasses on. There were both being very domineering to a group of Oz looking lackeys dressed as cards. He had a paint brush thrown at him by Une. "Start painting idiot, do you want to get beheaded?!" Heero looked at her like she was insane and started to paint the beautiful roses pink. "Whatcha doin?" Heero spinned around and grinned at Duo. "Hi!" Duo exclaimed and hugged Heero tightly, tail wrapping around him tightly. "Come on!" Duo exclaimed and away they went running down the green pathways. Duo laughing like a child all the way, Heero even let himself laugh after hearing Une yell for him to come back in vain. They fell together, tumbling down a small hill. They stopped limbs wrapped together, still laughing until tears fell from there eyes. "I like you" Heero gazed at the boy on top of him. "I like you too He-chan" Heero laughed at the pet name. "Why did you name me Duo?" the violet eyes neko asked. "You remind me of my best friend... Duo... he looks... acts like you sometimes" Heero answered. "Do you like him too?" the Duo neko asked. "Yeah... He's... everything to me" Heero sighed. "Does he know?" the mock Duo asked. "No... it would change our friendship... I can't chance loosing the only friend I have" Heero answered. "Well I like you. Maybe he does too! Your not gonna be able to stay here Heero. Your gonna leave me..." violet eyes looked saddened. "I want you to be happy" he grinned again, the grin that said he was at least some part of Duo. "I... I can't" Heero said. "Think about it ok?" Heero nodded. "Ok"  
  
"Did anyone think how weird it is that Heero's gundam is still in the garage, Duo was looking for him when he hit his head, and the number one thing... Duo's hurt and his shadow Heero isn't here?" Wufie said. Quatre blinked, Trowa looked at Duo. "Maybe he's on reconnaissance" Quatre said. "And he didn't tell Duo he was going?" Wufie asked. "Shit" Quatre said looking at Duo then Wufie worriedly. "What do we do?" Quatre asked. "Well wait till he wakes up apparently blonde one" Quatre hit Wufie again. "Don't insult me" Quatre said. "But you are blonde" Wufie said, trying to be smart. "Hey Wufie... you sure have been looking at Duo allot... oh dear! I think you have a nosebleed! Let me help" Quatre was pulling a kerchief from his pocket as a very white faced Wufie ran from the room. Quatre doubled over laughing. "That was bad little one" Trowa stated. Quatre looked up at him "You gonna punish me Trowa?" Quatre asked, accenting the pronunciation of Trowa's name in a very seductive way. Trowa blushed and looked out the window.  
  
Once again Heero and Kitty Duo were walking side by side, this time arms wrapped around each other. Heero was still smiling, deciding that it was useless to be grim in a world where nothing made sense anyway. They came upon a cove, water clear and beautiful, and sitting beside it was Noin... well something that looked like the OZ officer. "That's a griffin" Heero stated blandly. "A Noin griffin" he added. Heero was currently trying to figure out whether, if it was a dream, it was a nightmare or the best damn dream he'd ever had. Seeing as Duo's hand was in his back pocket, he decided it was the best damn dream he'd ever had. "Hello!" Noin exclaimed, her wings flaring out to accent her statement. "Hi" Heero said. Duo meowed at her. "Are you going to the Queen's game?" Noin asked and Heero shrugged. "If you are you better hurry that way" Noin motioned to the left with her out turned wings. Heero and Duo started walking. The freaky level quadrupling. "I think I've finally gotten it figured out" Heero stated and Duo looked at him. "I've been drugged by OZ and there trying to get me to give them information" he said and Duo kitty grinned at him. "Ok..." he said in a purr and nuzzled his cheek against Heero's. "Or... maybe..." Heero was cut off by Duo's mouth. "Maybe... I'm fantasizing" Heero added between kisses. "Mmm... about me?" Duo asked then kissed again. "Why not?" Heero asked, pushing Duo back against a hedge gently. Bodies pressed against each other, lips sensually colliding. Then down they went right through the damn hedge into the middle of the weirdest croquet game Heero had ever seen. Heero was expecting to land on top of Duo but was surprised by the disappearance of his kitty eared companion. "God damn it... I hate this dream" Heero said before quickly standing. He found his arm grabbed by a very familiar set of arms and groaned. "No... not her" he stated before being pulled over to a group of people. "This is my king. King Heero say hello to the royal society of groveling idiots" Heero supressed the urge to laugh. That was indeed what they were. "Hn." he said and again came the annoying voice. "Come play with me Heero!" he tried to slip away but the effort was futile. Relena was like glue, annoying pink glue.   
  
Duo awoke in a car. "Cool" he said high as a kite. "Shut up Maxwell" Wufie said. "Put me back under damn it... Heero was-" Duo was cut off by Wufie's hand. "I really do not want to hear what Heero was doing to you" he exclaimed before releasing Duo's mouth. "Oh god... he licked me" Wufie wiped off the trail of slobber from Duo's tongue of the seat's of Quatre's car. "Damn it Wufie that's what Kleenex are for!" Quatre yelled, throwing a box of tissues at Wufie a little too late. Duo was giggling and hugging himself retardedly. "Heero went down the rabbit hole. He's lost" he said giggling like a person on some major pain killers. "Ok Maxwell..." Wufie said looking at Duo like he'd lost his last marble down that before mentioned rabbit hole. "Do we have anymore knock out drug?" Wufie asked trying to keep Duo from glomping on to him. "I'm tired" suddenly Duo curled up on the back seat and went right to sleep. "Never mind... I think he just passed out" Wufie stated.  
  
Heero suddenly found the croquet game turned upside down, suddenly turning into a court room. Noin, now dressed in a galif's uniform stepped up. "The court will now present defendant Duo Maxwell for treason on the queen" she stated. A door opened and in walked Duo, priest garb, no tail or kitty ears, just plain normal Duo. "Duo?" Heero asked, the violet eyes flitting to him briefly before they focused on the ground. "What is the charge?!" Heero yelled, now finding himself in the witness stand. "Why he stole the king's Heart from the queen" Zechs, a jury member stated. "Quiet or I'll hold you in contempt!" the judge, a pink robed Relena yelled for no apparent reason. "Do you deny your love for the perpetrator Duo Maxwell?" Relena, now dressed as a lawyer asked from the court room floor. "No, but-" he started to say. "Then it's true that the thief Duo Maxwell stole the King's heart. Please may I offer evidence one two oh one to the jury?" Relena asked to herself. "Oh god..." Heero said as the lawyer through a pie at the jury. He looked to Duo the only shred of sanity in the court house. "Duo?" he asked quietly surprised to see the violet eyes look up to him. "Behead him before he does it again!" Relena called and Duo was hauled up from the seat he was in by Zechs and Noin, a black robbed Treize coming from a sideline with a very large ax. "NO!!!" Heero screamed, jumping over the wooden divider, once more surprised by the lack of ground beneath his feet. This time the feeling of falling was up, and up quickly at that. Then everything turned upside down and once more he was falling downward, the world spinning before his eyes so much that he had to close them.   
  
"This way!" a very drugged Duo yelled to his tired companions. He lost them as he slid down the embankment toward the water. He found Heero laying on the ground eyes closed tightly. "Hey... Hey Heero?" he asked, running his fingers gently through the messy dark brown hair. Cobalt blue eyes opened lazily. "Duo?" he asked and received a bright smile.  
Endings  
Quatre, Trowa, and Wufie ran up to the edge of the embankment before they reached the bottom. Quatre grabbed his companions arms. "No..." he whispered and slowly slid down quietly, taking a place behind a tree so he could watch his two friends. Wufie and Trowa followed equally as quiet. "You 'k?" Duo asked words slightly slurred. "Hm.." Heero said his hand reaching up to bring Duo's bangs away from his face. Smiling slightly when gravity brought them back. "K..." Duo whispered. "You ok?" Heero asked. Duo nodded and helped Heero sit up. "I had a weird dream..." Heero started to say but stopped himself. "Me too" Duo said and they helped each other up. They started walking toward the house and Heero suddenly stopped looking at his hand in awe. There, thorns shredded from it, was a single white rose. "Here" Heero said thrusting the flower toward Duo. "I... I found it" Heero said. Too tired to wonder about the events of the past few hours. "It's beautiful" Duo stated and took it. Twirling it around in his fingers before linking his arm with Heero's. "Lets go home 'em tired" he stated and Heero nodded. Walking with Duo back to the house.   
  
"Where the hell did he get that, it's fall there all dead this far north" Quatre, who had a few rose gardens himself, should have known that too. "Maybe he wandered to a florist in his sleep" Wufie joked. "The nearest one is a five hundred and thirty two miles away Chang" Quatre stated very matter of factly. "Drop it Winner... he does weird things. They both do. How 'bout we forget about it and get some food?" Wufie said walking toward the house and leaving the other two to sit there and think. "What do you think Trowa?" Quatre asked, hugging his tall partner. "It's cold" Trowa stated gathering Quatre in his arms and carrying him toward the house. Quatre spared one last look toward where they had found Heero, then closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Trowa's shoulder. Two white rabbit ears twitched nervously, a watch dangling between white paws. Blue sparkling eyes merrily looking toward the boys, before jumping down the hole toward the world it came from. 


End file.
